1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to salicylic acid esters having perfume properties, to their use as perfumes, and to perfume compositions containing them.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous esters of salicylic acid are known from the literature. Some of them, including for example the methyl, butyl, amyl, hexyl, benzyl and 3-hexenyl esters of salicylic acid, are used in the perfume industry (S. Arctander, Perfume and Flavor Chemicals, 1969; P. Z. Bedoukian, Perfum. Flavor 6 (5) 60-61 (1981)).